


525, 600 Minutes

by imthehotgirl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Moving On, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/pseuds/imthehotgirl
Summary: Buck realizes he's ready to tell Eddie how he feels.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	525, 600 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaneo6930](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/gifts).



> I wrote this after re-watching my favorite musical 'Rent'. I doubt it'll in any way resemble canon once Season 3B comes out, but I had to get it out there for y'all. :) Also (as with everything dealing with 'Rent') this one is for my bestie, Shane. Love ya, bro!

Buck sat on his couch, his leg bouncing up and down as he waited, highkey wound up, for the familiar sound of the doorbell.

He couldn’t believe he was finally doing this. Officially ending one thing and (hopefully) beginning something else entirely different.

He shot off the couch like a shot when the doorbell rang through his apartment.

Pulling the door open he smiled at the woman standing in the doorway.

“Hey, Abby. I’m glad you could make it. Come on in,” he told her warmly, holding the door open for her as she stepped further into his apartment.

When she’d shown up out of the blue at the 118, a few days earlier to see him after so many months abroad, he was at first stunned. But then he began to see it as the gift, the closure, he’d so desperately needed for so long. Not to mention a not so subtle nudge from the universe to quit dragging his feet and finally do something he should’ve done weeks ago.

He hugged her briefly before they got settled on the couch and he began to tell her everything that’d been happening in his life. Especially recently. And how it was thanks to her influence on him that he’d been ready when the next right person came into his life. And also how he was ready to take the next step in his relationship with this other person.

“I’m so glad you’re happy, Buck. Thank you for telling me all of this,” Abby said, squeezing his hand gently, her lips lightly brushing his cheek before she got to her feet once again.

“Yeah. Yeah, I really am happy. Thanks, uh, thanks for everything,” he told her, getting to his feet again and giving her another brief hug, walking her back toward the door. “It was good to see you again, Abby.”

“You too, Buck,” she said reassuringly, giving him a warm smile as she left.

**

A few nights later Buck sat on the couch in Eddie’s apartment. The two of them had put Christopher to bed about an hour earlier. And they were about to start watching one of Buck’s favorite movie musicals: Rent.

He once again felt like a giant ball of nerves. He’d decided that tonight was going to be the night he told Eddie how he felt. But he’d begun to overthink and spiral a bit in his thoughts.

Rent was such a sad movie. And could Buck truly see himself baring his soul to his boyfriend while he was so emotionally vulnerable? But as sad of a story as the musical was Buck had to admit to himself that it was equally beautiful and hopeful too. His fears be damned. He was doing this.

Once Eddie had the movie cued up to go and the song Seasons of Love started, he turned to Buck, his hand outstretched. “Dance with me, Evan?”

Buck stared at him in surprise briefly before getting to his feet. He’d imagined a version of this moment several times over in the past few days, but he’d never thought of Eddie asking him to dance during this particular song.

Walking into his boyfriend’s waiting arms the two of them began moving about the room slowly, swaying back and forth.

“Eddie?”

“Yeah?”

“So, uh, you know how I had Abby over the other day to tell her how I’d moved on with you?” Buck murmured.

“Yeah? Everything go okay?”

“It did. And it made me realize I wanted to tell you something,” Buck replied.

“Hmm. What is it, novio?” Eddie asked softly.

“I love you, Edmundo. I’m so damn in love with you, babe. I can’t…” Buck said, trailing off as he grew overwhelmed with emotion and began tearing up.

Eddie smiled at Buck, gently reaching out and wiping the stray tears that rolled down Buck’s cheeks. “I love you too, Evan. So damn much too,” he said, brushing his lips against Buck’s.

They continued dancing together until the song was over. Buck watched as Eddie paused the movie and taking ahold of Buck’s hand in his own, leading him over to the couch.

“You want anything to eat before we keep going?” Eddie asked, nodding in the direction of the television.

“Nah. I’m good, babe. Just want to have a good cry with you,” Buck told Eddie, chuckling, the two of them kissing once more as they got comfortable yet again, Eddie putting his arm around Buck’s shoulders as Buck rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder.

He smiled feeling Eddie’s lips brush against his head as they resumed the movie. He couldn’t believe he’d ended up here curled up next to the man he loved compared to where he’d been just a year ago. And with that knowledge in mind he found himself already looking forward to where the next five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes would lead them.

THE END


End file.
